This invention relates to devices for cleaning wax from the ear.
Ear cleaning is a major problem because the outer ear contains delicate tissue that is readily damaged. The present invention is a recognition of the need for a device that is readily adapted to clean ears of wax while structurally and functionally limiting the distance between the end of the distal end of the device and the ear drum when inserted into the outer ear canal to avoid damage to either the ear drum or delicate tissue in the vicinity thereof. The device of the present invention avoids forcing ear wax deeper into the outer ear canal or creating a massive accumulation of ear wax occluding the inner portions of the outer ear canal.
A device for cleaning wax from the human ear according to the present invention comprises a probe element having a longitudinal axis and adapted for harmless insertion into the outer ear canal for removing wax from the outer ear canal; and a handle for releasably securing the element thereto which structurally limits the distance between the distal end of the element from the innermost portion of the outer ear canal proximal to the car drum and for manually inserting the element into the outer ear canal and for manually rotating the element to remove ear wax.
In one aspect, the probe element comprises a tapered elongated shank having a helix groove along the exterior surface thereof and extending along said axis. Preferably there are a plurality of said grooves spaced about the probe element, and more preferably three grooves each having an arc along the axis and about the axis at an angle of about 120xc2x0 about the axis.
In a further aspect the handle is a generally rigid, smooth, hollow and dome-shaped.
In a further aspect, the device includes an ejection member secured to the handle and coupled to the probe element for selectively ejecting the probe element from the handle.
In a further aspect, the probe element and handle are dimensioned and arranged so that the inward movement of the probe element stops prior to engagement with the ear drum with the handle generally abutting the external ear of the person. Preferably, the probe element has a tapered ear cleaning operative portion and a cylindrical connector portion and more preferably, the element is compressed cotton.
Preferably, the handle and probe element include means for snap releasably connecting the element to the handle.
Preferably the handle is a rigid and externally smooth hollow dome, and more preferably, the dome has a gradually tapering snub nose portion having a bore which preferably has a generally square cross-section for receiving the probe element and a gripping rib in communication with the bore, said element having a connector portion with an annular groove for releasable engagement with the bore and rib. Preferably, the dome has a further bore for receiving the ejection member, the ejection member comprising a rod slidably mounted in the further bore, and an ejection button in the center of the dome operatively engageable with the end of the rod to axial slidably move the rod against the element to eject the element from the snub-nosed portion when the ejection button is depressed.
In a further aspect, the rod is dimensioned to abut the probe element at one rod end and the interior of the dome region distal the element, the dome including a flexible membrane over the ejection button of the rod end at the dome distal region. The dome preferably is rigid molded thermoplastic material. Preferably the dome is compartmentalized with a first compartment proximal said element and a second compartment distal the element separated by a transverse inner wall.
In a further aspect, the handle and probe element are dimensioned to automatically space the element from the inner ear when the handle abuts the outer surface of the ear.
In a further aspect, the device includes an intermediate ejection member coupled in the interior of the dome between the element and the rod the interior ejection member for displacement of the element in response to an element ejection displacement of the rod.